emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5401 (16th September 2009)
Plot Terry advises Bob to leave Gennie and Jamie to themselves but not listening to his friend's advice Bob tries to get Jamie to cancel his date with Gennie to babysit the twins. Jamie refuses and Bob, still worried that Gennie will let slip to Jamie that they slept together, heads to Victoria cottage to try and convince Gennie to dump Jamie. When Jamie arrives he is irritated to see Bob and questions once and for all what his problem is. Jamie is devastated when Gennie tells him that she and Bob slept together. Stunned by her revelation, Jamie tells Gennie he wants nothing more to do with her. Telling them they deserve each other Jamie leaves. Gennie is furious with Bob and tells him he has now got the ugly mess he was worried about. At Mill Cottage, Chas is uncomfortable when Nicola once again makes it clear that she is not welcome. Needing to share her woes, Chas is hurt when Gennie tells her she wants nothing more to do with her. Chas tries to talk things through with Katie, but keen to get ready for her date, Katie can’t supply the shoulder she needs. Carl tries to reassure Chas everything will be okay but Chas responds that although she loves him she thinks she has made a mistake and should never have moved in. Meanwhile, Katie and Ryan’s date is going really well until Ryan's car breaks down. Katie is furious, sure he has broken down close to a hotel on purpose. Ryan denies it but livid Katie begins to walk home. Having fixed the car, Ryan stops to offer Katie a lift. Sceptical that he managed to fix the car so quickly, Katie refuses a lift back to the village. Miffed Ryan drives off. Also, Val asks Eric if she can use the left over pub sale money to go to Australia and is miffed when he says no. Cain masks his jealousy when Faye snubs him to have a drink with her new bosses. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Church Lane *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar *Field *Unknown country road *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (stairway and living room/kitchen) *Smithy Cottage - Front garden Notes *A woman who exits the vet's surgery is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,470,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes